All They Can Do
by magic727
Summary: Set a few days after entry 72. Tim's trying to tend to Jay. Jay's wrapped up in a blanket cocoon as he works his way through nightmares and the grogginess that follows his consciousness.


Its been three days since Tim and Jay got back from Alex's house. Only one good thing has happened: Jay waking up. Sadly, even that isn't too good. After a day of full on sleep, Jay woke up two hours before Tim would have drawn the line and called for help.

Ever since Jay woke up, he hasn't spoken at all, he's stayed in bed too weak to get up, curled up in the cheap, hotel blankets, staring off into the distance with glazed over eyes. Who knows what's going on in his head? Tim sure as hell doesnt know and its killing him. He's trying his best to help in every way possible but Jay never fully responds.

Tim needs Jay. Tim needs Jay to come back to him. To come back and get through this whole thing. He doesn't want to see Jay suffer anymore. He knows what its like and its not in any kind of way comfortable.

Its that time of the day when they actually have to eat or else suffer from starvation. Tim hasn't eaten since before the incident. Watching Jay is a lot more stressful and tiring than you think. Sometimes in the middle of the night, Jay will start kicking in his sleep like he's fighting with something and Tim has to help him out of the nightmare. Jay awakes with a strangled gasp but he doesn't acknowledge any of Tim except the soothing whispers of "its okay, Jay." and "I'm right here buddy." Jay lays back down only to be woken by yet another nightmare.

Tim checks the clock, its 7:46. He moves out from the bathroom and checks on Jay one more time before leaving for the vending machine down at the end of the hall. Jay's still wrapped up in the blankets, sleeping ,what seems to be, peacefully. He hasn't had any nightmares for the past 2 hour and 15 minutes. Its the longest he's gone. With a long sigh, Tim moves quickly to grab some money and the room key. He closes the door as quietly as possible.

There's never anything filling enough in these stupid machines. Tim puts in code after dollar and grabs what he can get out of it all. At some point a snack gets caught and Tim just looks at it with irritation. He smacks the machine and tips it around a bit to see if it works. Really?! All Tim wants is some fucking food. All he ever asks for is some kind of energy source to get Jay up and moving. ALL HE WANTS IS TO HELP HIS PAL OUT! AND THIS STUPID ASS VENDING MACHINE ISNT LETTING HIM DO THAT! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE THEM?! WHY ARE THEY THE ONES TO SUFFER THROUGH ALL OF THIS SHIT?! WHY ARE THEY SO FUCKING SPECIAL THAT THEY HAVE TO GO TO HELL AND BACK JUST TO KEEP LIVING ANOTHER DAY OR TWO!

With one last punch and kick combo, the snack finally falls and Tim just leans there against the glass. He calms his breathing, looks around to find a still empty hallway, and picks up all the snacks before moving to the drink machine. Water is always the best thing to get. He heads back with an armful of junk and three water bottles. Jay hasn't drank practically anything and he's been sweating too much not to be dehydrated.

Key in hand, Tim opens the door and finds the same old lump of blankets and human body on the bed just as he left him. He sets everything down and checks the clock again. Its 7:54 and Tim heads over to wake Jay up.

He crouches down to Jay's eye level and rests a hand on his shoulder. The dim light of the lamp on the side table is the only thing illuminating the room. The soft orange glow spreading across Jay's tired, pale face makes time pause for a moment. Tim shakes him but Jay doesn't wake. He shakes him a bit harder and suddenly Jay's bolting upright and automatically latching his hands onto Tim's arm.

"Jay, hey, its alright, its okay. Its just me, Tim. Jay?" He slowly puts his free hand on Jay's back. He's not crouching anymore, instead he's slowly sitting on the edge of Jay's bed, helping his friend calm down. It takes almost ten minutes.

Bugged eyes now softening, breathing slowing, and body becoming less tense, Jay goes into a sluggish kind of mind set. Besides him waking up like someone fired a gun and he was the bullet, his actions are more drawn out and snail speed. His shoulders sink, his back slouches, and his hands unclamp only to start trembling. Never once did Tim take his eyes off of Jay. Never once did Jay look him in the eyes.

"Hey," Tim says a little louder than a whisper, "I got us some food and water. We need to keep you energized and healthy, buddy." Well as energized and healthy as junk food and water can make you, at least. Tim slowly and hesitantly moves off the bed and away from Jay. He finally takes his eyes off him and turns around to grab some fruit snacks, crackers, and one of the bottles. Jay actually responds to his actions and follows Tim, with his eyes, as he does such.

Tim opens up the small packages of food and hands them off to Jay who takes them with droopy arms and shaking hands. Slowly but surely Jay eats most of what he is given and once he's gulped down half the water bottle, he does something Tim wasn't suspecting.

"Thanks." He says. Tim snaps his head up from his own meal and just then he meets eyes with the other. Its the most human contact Jay has made and he saviors every last second as he watches Jay's eyes go distant again and he starts looking towards the side instead.

Its 9:32 and jays back to sleep. Tim checks every lock and goes through every precaution and escape route he's made up. He's not sure he'd be able to handle running away while dragging along his half dead friend but he'll do anything to protect them. This also means getting an actual good nights sleep or at least what he can make of it.

Its 10:54, no nightmares to be heard, and both boys are asleep listening to the slow rhythmic breathing of each other.


End file.
